Sin of a God
by roorah
Summary: Luffy's wings have been ripped off. Sent down to a world other than his own to live as an outcast, and Law's lack of fear for death is what keeps him alive.
1. Encounter

"By that sin fell the angels."

William Shakespeare

* * *

Fallen Gods have been around for centuries. Sometimes those higher up, residing in heaven, just didn't follow the rules. Were stripped of their titles and thrown into another world outside Heaven, Hell and Earth, called Zarconia.

There, resided those who had fallen. Those who either failed to follow or broke the rules. Each individual would have their God like powers sealed within them, only capable of using basic, simple abilities. Such as flying minuscule distances. Their capability to travel from all three worlds became limited. Only able to go from their new labeled home to earth, and back.

Many turned to committing foul murders of humans on earth, by the method of traveling through portals. Giving the humans incentive to hunt for Fallen Gods. Through time the struggle to distinguish one from a human became easier, as those with abilities to see and sense the auras surrounding them appeared. One in a million had the ability and they put it to good use by starting organizations, cults, and groups, to hunt them down. In their eyes, to save humanity, though it was never explicitly in danger.

Others wished to merely live the rest of their significantly shortened life in peace.

Each of them had fallen for different reasons.

Nami had fallen for stealing _way_ too much. The girl didn't know when to stop and even when she did, she didn't.

Usopp had fallen for continuously lying. They'd additionally thrown in the compulsive liar title as well, more as a means to inflict harm on his ego than really have any bodily effects.

Zoro had fallen for his repetitive attempts at surpassing god. Proved to be a threat and was cast away. Not only had his wings ripped off, but had them shredded first. What was a lesson learned without pain?

Sanji, for his promiscuity. Rules were rules. Strictly _no_ sexual relations with humans, and he didn't follow them.

Robin had once tried to start her own. A group, a _following._ None of the higher ups approved. They'd killed everyone but her, left her alive for the sole purpose of learning a lesson. Not to fuck with Gods.

* * *

At age 17, they deemed him a threat.

At age 18, Luffy had his wings ripped off. Powers and abilities all sealed.

Luffy was thrown out of his known home and into a world he was sure he wasn't familiar with. Proved wrong when he'd met his two older brothers who had also ended up the same way. Ace and Sabo leading him to a place that he'd learn to get used to.

Now, age 19, he lives in a large castle like building, the master of which is Shanks. Whom he'd known while he was still up in heaven, until he'd suddenly disappeared one day when Luffy was relatively young. He'd always promised they'd meet again, and though Luffy never really thought it'd be _this_ way, he's glad he at least has someone. Shanks introducing him to the others that had also been given permission to live under his roof. The six of them becoming more than just friends, really like family. Bonding over their stupid ways that got them kicked out, and over the way they're now seen as rejects. Outcasts. Nobodies.

No one knows who they are, no one really cares. It's too much of a hassle to try to give a damn.

* * *

Today starts off as not too shabby for Luffy.

He's woken up and done every annoying chore Ace and Sabo had told him to. Surprisingly. Though he complains about the absolutely ridiculously shitty weather that hasn't ceased for at least a week, he guesses. Could be less and he could be over exaggerating, but it's always raining and for _once,_ he'd like to see some sun.

"Are you done with those papers? You know Shanks is chill and laid back but Mihawk might have your fucking head if you don't speed things up." Ace tells him, popping up from behind and Luffy groans. It's too early for him to be listening to any of this crap.

"Yeah, I know! You tell me that like he hasn't whooped my ass a million times before!" Luffy rolls his eyes and _tries_ to get back to his duties. Ace doesn't really let him.

"Then stop slacking!"

"You're so annoying, go away! Let me finish!"

"Okay, okay. By _twelve_." Ace reminds him. Knows Luffy can be… _forgetful._

"By _tweeeeeeelve._ I fucking know!" Luffy mocks and Ace rolls his eyes, lets out a sigh and leaves him to it. He'd fallen for disobeying his duties and it'd clearly took a toll on him, the way he's now on Luffy's ass almost twenty four seven.

It's not until 12:02 Luffy finishes, Mihawk giving him another lecture on punctuality and he wishes he could beat Ace's ass into the ground right now.

* * *

"You know I heard the human world has a lot of cool places. They've got this one big ass building, a _school._ Yeah. Like, thousands of people go there all at once, isn't that crazy?" Usopp's looking through a large textbook, legs outstretched on the table in front of him and he's gathered with the lot.

"We've got that too, dumbass. Our remedial classes are the same damn thing." Nami reminds him, gives him a thunk on the head.

"But Nami, _thousands,_ that's like a _buffet_ -" Usopp jokes, knows none of them are really into that stuff the way a lot of the others are. At least not all that much.

"And they have these weird regulations like 'wear a green shirt, no blue', humans are ridiculous." Usopp groans, his outfits always end up having one item of clothing from each colour from the rainbow. No one knows why, no one bothers to question his _obviously_ questionable decisions.

"Like, a uniform then?" Nami questions. Usopp opening his mouth to say something back but she's right.

"Well that's not the only thing! Some of them actually _live_ at their schools! Isn't that nuts? I would hate that."

"How exactly did you find out about all this? Don't tell me you-"

"I didn't go. Robin told me, she read it in one of the books in that hell hole of a library." Usopp tells her, Robin smiling at him and Nami sighs. Runs her fingers through her hair, he stresses her out way more than she should feel.

"But it's wild isn't it?! All these _kids_ just going every day for like, eight friggin' hours!"

"Usopp, shut it. You're so damn annoying this time of day." Zoro's been asleep at least the past fourteen hours; Usopp doesn't know why he bothers getting up anyways.

"What time is that? It's only two!" Usopp checks his watch and shoves it into Zoro's face, makes sure he _sees._

"Two in the afternoon, five in the evening, six in the morning, you're annoying _all the time."_

"What's the point in that if there are too many witnesses? You're just going to get your ass killed." Sanji remarks and Usopp hums. He makes a good point. "That's why they tell you if you're going to kill, to go to secluded locations. You know, find a stupid guy on a boat in the middle of nowhere."

"Is that what you do?"

"It's like fresh fish. Only _better._ " Sanji grins and Usopp hums once again, taking in the suggestion.

"A SCHOOL?! WHAT'S THAT?!" Enter Luffy, walking in hair glistening like he'd just taken a shower but everyone knows for a fact it's because of the storm outside. He's late.

"PRETTY MUCH AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET-" Usopp tries to get in but Nami's hand clamps over his mouth to effectively shut him up.

"That you're _not_ going to. And Usopp, you couldn't even kill a _fly._ Shut up with that crap." Any further and Luffy would be out the portal in seconds, Usopp taking obvious offense and scoffing.

"What?! Why not?!" Luffy groans, the offer is way too good to give up. Going in for the kill, massacre to be more specific, sounded like one hell of a time to him. Of course, trying to be as overly dramatic and sarcastic as he possibly could be. He's not into that kind of thing.

"Because it's too risky. One person seeing you is fine if you're alone and you kill them. A couple of thousands- no. Just, no." Nami's stern and serious expression leads Luffy to frown, she's never as much fun as the boys. But she means well.

"You know they can't see me though!"

"Well what if one person can? And they just come and tap your shoulder while you stand there clueless and frightened?!"

"Come on! They're little kids, not big giants! I'll just leave the second someone does!" Luffy whines, she doesn't know how he was ever seen as a threat by those damn big dogs up there.

"The odds of someone actually seeing him is pretty low, why not let him go?" Zoro intervenes and Nami gives him a cold look, the witch could rip him in half with just her gaze.

"Your wings aren't going to be the only thing that gets shredded, asshole." She warns, Zoro doesn't falter though, he's hardly afraid of a puny little woman who's at least 1/3 his size.

"You're so uptight."

"I'll give you some unwinding~" Sanji chimes in like it's his fucking cue to, and Nami gives him a well deserved slap.

"No fucking _thank you."_ They've all managed to divert the conversation to something other than convincing Luffy going to somewhere so crowded is a bad idea, until Robin brings it back up. Much to Nami's dismay.

"It sounds kind of fun." The older woman, Robin, adds and and Luffy nods his head in agreement, smile stretched across his face.

"What if I just go to look?" Luffy suggests and watches Nami roll her eyes, knowing all too well it's never just "to look".

" _No,_ Luffy. I don't want to have anyone on my ass because _you_ couldn't hold back your damn _bloodlust_." He takes what she says seriously, for the most part. Groans and tells them fine, he won't go. No matter how tempting an offer it is.

"You could come too!" Luffy's trying to bargain with her. It's not working particularly well, all she does is stare him down. Like if she had any higher power, she could, and _would,_ kick his ass into the ground.

"You could steal from all those humans, doesn't that sound appealing?" Zoro remarks, gets another glare. It's all she gives him.

"I said _no."_

"Okay, all of you shut up." The group turns to look at the large white door, Shanks walking in with a short boy who looks dead frightened of all of them trudging in behind him.

"This is Chopper. Newest addition," He makes it sound like they're a collection of books, only Luffy and Usopp find it really funny, "Teach him the rules." Shanks says and it's quiet. Chopper letting out a hesitant hello.

The lot of them break out into laughter. There were no rules to be taught. They were outcasts, free to do what they wanted.

"What'd you do, kid?" Zoro wastes no real time in asking, not looking for a sob story.

"I uh, tried to heal some kids with really bad diseases." Chopper tells them and watches the six of them stare back.

"Seriously?" Nami's eyes widen.

"Man." Sanji groans, throws his head back and sighs.

"Those guys are way too strict." Usopp adds. The most angelic reason out of their group and the poor guy got tossed into the reject pile. As if he were defective. All he'd done was try to help. Though he knows full well, it's forbidden.

"Man someone oughta kick their asses." Luffy looks up at the high ceiling, as if picking a fight with the obvious higher ups. Once upon a time he could have given them a run for their status, now, not so much.

"Luffy _no._ What is up with all of you, are you _trying_ to get yourselves killed?!" Nami shouts and Luffy laughs, reassures her he's not going to do anything reckless.

Not today, at least. But he keeps that little part to himself. Though his giggle is enough to give it away. Nami giving him a scolding look that screams _'do it and your ass is going to be served on a silver platter',_ or something of the sort.

* * *

If Luffy were one to keep his word, he'd be on about pretty much everyone he knows good sides. But he's not. Doesn't when it involves something like _this._ Something he just has to see. Of course he'd been to earth plenty of times before, again, breaking the rules. He was never one to follow them, even if he'd been warned multiple times not to go.

Nami had just been overreacting. No one would spot him. After all, only one in a million people had the ability to. And the odds of someone spotting him here, now, were… too low for Luffy to bother calculating.

Flies in through a window on the third floor of a building that read 'GRANDLINE ACADEMY' on the outside. Lands on the floor and sees about thirty humans who Usopp had told him were called 'students', all looking down at their books, chattering amongst themselves. Luffy finds them to be weird, boring, and just plain distasteful. Doesn't want to spend another minute in the same room as them.

Walks down a large flight of stairs that looks way too nice to be a part of a building this boring, makes his way to the floor below and hears a lot of chanting. Shouting and yelping, like wild animals fighting over a dead carcass.

Looks into the big room that's significantly different than the one he'd flown into. More open and there are no desks, just a large rack of weapons and targets. Students taking their aim and chucking every last sharp object they could get their hands on at the centre of the target.

"You know the drill, hit the red highlighted spots. That's how you kill em." Luffy hearing through the door and taking a few steps back. Only assuming the older man was talking about him. Humans were intense, way too fucking serious about this whole killing shindig.

Stares for a couple more seconds at the way they all seem so into killing his kind and groans. Wishes he could punch every last one of them, but doesn't. Just turns around and stands the large hall he's entered and contemplates which direction to go. Left or right. Left looks like it's all the same, but then again so does the right. Sees a place he could sit at the end of the hall to his right, decides to go there. Flying takes a lot out of him.

Walks past another classroom and hears a man shouting about Fallen Gods and Luffy thinks humans really need a new hobby, if this is all they talk about for hours on end. Hears him practically screech his words when talking about the history of such beings, how they slaughter humans without a second thought. And Luffy figures if that were _really_ the case, the man wouldn't have gotten past word two and his head would be flying across the room. Tries to ignore the ridiculousness of the man's preaching. Almost feels sorry for the students, some look absolutely bored out of their mind and he can relate. And all he's heard is two sentences out of the guy's mouth.

Reaches the end of the hall and sits his ass down and just as he does, as if on cue, a loud bell rings and there are students flowing out of each room. Luffy thinking it's a fucking _riot,_ loving the way they all look like they're in such a rush. To get away or to get to their next destination. Trips a couple of people that rush to the staircase near him and laughs to himself. One asking the other if they were okay, the other replying they'd just tripped over themselves.

Humans really were so simple minded.

So stupid.

Continues to laugh to himself when one female almost falls down the stairs all on her own and finds it utterly hilarious. Makes for good comedy gold. Has to hold his abdomen tight, that's how hard he's laughing. Thanks the fact no one can see him because he must look like a good laugh too, mouth open and no sound coming out. Usopp would find it fucking hysterical.

Finally calms himself down when the amount of students in the halls dies down a bit. Wipes away tears that he'd shed from laughing so hard and lets out a deep breath. Looks up and he's found himself making eye contact with a taller male. Looks disheveled and he's in big fucking trouble. No one's supposed to see him. But there's this male, staring him directly in the eyes like he's about to peer into his god damn soul and devour him whole. Looks at him like _he's_ the predator, and Luffy's the _prey._

Somehow slowly but frantically, stands up and his legs feel shaky. Never diverts eye contact because it's too intense for him to just casually _look away._ Thinks to himself that this is bad. This is really fucking bad. He was warned about this and god damn it all for him thinking people in this building would be too untalented to have the ability to see him.

Thinks if he flies it'd be way too fucking obvious that he is what he is and maybe there's some part of the guy starting at him like the carnivore he looks like that hasn't realized it yet. Maybe he thinks Luffy's just an idiot or something, some kid skipping their classes and gives him one last look before walking into the stairwell. Walks down six before he takes off through the window.

He couldn't have picked a worse school to visit. Reminds himself to give a nice one two punch to Usopp's fucking jaw for even suggesting it. Though the decision on _which_ school was his own, he blames Usopp anyways.

And so Luffy's day, ends up as a disaster. All in the timespan of about… four hours.

* * *

For the students, they're expected to know death could come at anytime. With such a dangerous world, anything is to be expected and even during school hours, they're expected to be on guard. Many end up having to revert back to the regular curriculum back at their old schools because of the rigorous lifestyle that is required for such young people to live. For such young people to be required to be in tiptop shape and ready to kill, should the act be necessary.

Law's gotten by for so many years due to the sheer lack of fear for death itself. He's come face to face with it numerous times, Rocinante going on to tell him he's either extremely lucky and the Gods are watching over him, or that he is one hell of a stupid bastard to put himself in harms way like that. All the damn time.

He'd been chosen out of at least five thousand people to attend Grandline Academy. Said he had the smarts and the "body" to partake in the training that was required of all eligible students by the government. It's a twisted little game they play around with, toying with younger people as if they're dolls and this is all just one _very_ extreme version of a game of 'house'. Has seen many people go _nuts;_ get sent away to wherever in order to be "reformed" and "institutionalized". So kind of like, a modern day prison. Except much, _much_ worse. Though all humans live on the same planet, those who've been chosen and have expectations of them live in a world that is very different.

He doesn't mind it, really. Of course he's knowledgeable and knows just how fucked up the system is, but also knows anyone who goes against the rules is practically doomed and their lives either end the second they rebel, or they're left with a ruined reputation and are forced to seek out their own living arrangements outside the safety of the government.

He just goes about his own business. Thinks the whole ' _kill every fallen god'_ thing is a bit… much. Really couldn't care less about it. Every one of his friends seem to have strong feelings about demolishing the population of those who've fallen, him, not so much. It's just another thing for him. Like if the loud alarm goes off and some idiot has accidentally stepped on the property of the academy, he and whoever else are closest will be called out to take care of the job, so to speak.

He'll do it because he can, not because he needs to. As opposed to the thousands of other numbskulls in the school, who he constantly wonders the legitimacy of their test scores. Grades were considered before looking at the physical ability of the student, though some got in on brute strength and physical tenacity alone.

Rocinante often comments he's blessed to be gifted with both. He doesn't get the big deal. Doesn't really see the threat, if they've been stripped of nearly all their power.

Sits in class and it's ridiculously boring, his professor going on and on about how it's absolutely necessary to rid the world of such rejected "creatures". He talks like they're the root of an apocalypse, but it's no such thing. It's nothing like that at all, they just pop in once in a while. Scope out the human world and go back to whatever the hell it is fallen gods do. At least to him, it is. To about, 97% of the remaining population, they're seen as the biggest threats. Must be annihilated "or else", kind of thing.

Often commercials will air on television that nearly get younger children under the age of fourteen _eager,_ and _excited,_ to take the entrance exam and become a part of the team that puts those literal god forsaken beings to rest.

And the bell couldn't have rang at a better time, just as his kooky professor was about to meet his wits end, face turning a bright tomato red, it goes off. Nearly the entire class rushing up out of their seats and out the door, making their way to the next class. Law yawns at the sight of everyone rushing like there's some exclusive meal at the cafeteria today he hadn't heard about from either Penguin or Sachi.

He makes his way down the hall, dreads his next class because Rocinante's his professor for it. And he hears him talk enough at home, so to listen to him talk about crap for the next three hours is just not what he wants to do. Yawns again. Fixes his bag that hangs off one shoulder, opposed to the rule that they must be firmly strapped to _both,_ in case of an emergency. Both hands needed to be free to attack. He thinks it's a pointless rule, because with five textbooks in there he's going to be slower than if he could just chuck his bag to the ground off his shoulder. Penguin has told him many times too, that he should sort of pitch the idea to the headmaster. He hates the guy, so he'll pass.

Walks and has to shove his way through people who decide it's cool to walk as slow as they can in the middle of a hallway that isn't suited for their leisurely needs. Hears a teacher in the back yell at them, they must be the younger students.

Sees one dumb looking airhead sitting on a vent at the end of the hall, a couple classrooms down from his before he turns in. The kid isn't even in uniform, he's surprised no ones gotten on his case for it. Just wearing shorts and a baggy hoodie, pulled up to cover his head. Watches him just laugh to himself and yeah, he's definitely an airhead. Wants to do the yelling himself because he always gets scolded his uniform isn't "proper". He'll do what he wants.

And then the student looks up, stares him dead in the eyes and it's just gone from him laughing hysterically to god knows what, probably a joke he'd cracked in his own head, to looking frightened for his dear life. Furrows his brows because he doesn't get the big deal. Hears Rocinante call his name through the door, tells him he's coming but doesn't avert his eyes because the poor guy looks like he's either about to throw up or break the window behind him and run for his life. Doesn't do either, just gets up and backs away, through the stairwell and he's gone.

Law's never seen someone look like such a deer in headlights before. Like the kid had been caught shoplifting or something. Shrugs it off and walks into his class, where Rocinante bugs him about being so lost in the clouds. Shrugs it off too.

Doesn't make much of it and it doesn't even pop into his head the rest of the day. He doesn't have time to give a crap about some loony student who's just looking to get his ass in trouble when exams are coming up. Rocinante on his case _all_ the damn time, even when they're not home, about studying. Law's always been one to get high nineties, so he doesn't know why he stresses himself out with reminding Law _every. Fucking. Day._ That he needs to study, to keep up his grades. He could go in and take them without studying and pass with flying colours, not to _brag._ But he could. Most of the time, he does. It's all just embedded into his mind now after hearing every method of killing, every philosopher and their theories, every god damn math equation. All of it.

His day goes on to be just as he'd predicted as soon as he woke up the same morning, boring. But much more boring than what he'd assumed, Rocinante going on and on about crap he's heard a million times. Wants to hit him in the jugular if it'll shut him up. Just makes a face while he leans back in his seat, sour, like he's had enough.

His day goes on to be least of all memorable. Just another day he can put behind him.

Another day he didn't die.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was a wild dream I had one night and I couldn't not write it. I hope you'll stick with this one, it's going to be a wild ride. And I'm really into writing this right now, I actually can't bring myself to work on any other story ha haaa. I'll get it all out eventually, but this is just... too fun to stop writing right now. Pls pls let me know what you think and what not, it'll boost my morale. Lots of love. ~S


	2. Troublesome Fate

"There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed."

Napoleon Bonaparte

* * *

It's not even two seconds Luffy's through the main door and Nami's lost her top. Good _fucking_ morning, indeed.

"You fucking went, didn't you?!" Nami's voice is so shrill, any louder and the windows could come crashing down. And within four steps she's in his face, shaking him with her hold on his shirt over and over and all he can let out is a little shocked noise.

"Ah…" He's caught.

"Don't even try to think of some stupid lie, Usopp told me you walked in looking like you'd just shit your pants after being _who knows where-_ the _school_ maybe, for hours!" Nami makes it sound like she's got it all figured out, which granted she _does,_ but Luffy's not going to just _give_ it all away.

"I didn't shit my pants!" But then again he's never been good at keeping anything hidden. Luffy turns to look at Usopp, who looks apologetic but Luffy's not having it. He could punch the damn bastard where he stands if Nami wasn't so _in_ his face.

" _That's_ what you care about?! Luffy! Did you get caught or something?!" Nami looks beyond worried, and with good reason. She cares for him, he knows. So it's not just a whole 'mom' thing, where she's overprotective.

"I-"

" _Luffy."_

"I think? He didn't touch me though, I don't even think he knows he _can_ see me!"

"What do you mean?" Robin asks him before Nami's able to bite his head off with her cussing and just general yelling.

"I mean he just kind of stared at me like I was just another person? Didn't try to come near me or anything!" Luffy distinctly remembers the look on the mans face. Questioning, but not really caring.

"Did you ever think for a second what would happen if he _did?!"_ Nami shouts, Robin putting her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Or at least try to. When she gets riled up there's no coming down that quick.

"He didn't though! So it's okay!"

"God you're such an _idiot,_ Luffy! Don't go back there unless you have some sick death wish." She warns, his lips pout and she threatens to smack it into him. He says fine, he won't.

* * *

Luffy ends up not heading to Nami's strong warning not to visit the school. Not only once, but multiple times. Visits because he finds the nature of humans to be much more interesting than any life back home. Everyone's either gone crazy or is boring. Here, they had actual _personalities._ He'd learned about them thanks to Robin, noting intelligence comes in handy. Sometimes.

His main goal usually the same, to avoid the man he'd seen last time. Usually his method of watching them was to peek around corners, through doors and windows. Somehow, manages to get his ass caught anyways.

He's peering over the corner of a wall in a large, rather deserted hall when it happens. Doesn't see anyone ahead, mainly the tall man, and thinks coast is clear, when he hears a voice address him.

"What the hell are you doing?" The male asks him and it couldn't be worse, the dumbass is trying to start up a conversation with him when he can't even _talk._ Just turns around and his eyes go wide, backs up across the hall until his back hits the wall. Trapped. Feels no way out and the male is _still_ staring at him with full on intensity.

"Are you going to answer me?" Luffy's full on shitting his pants right now, really thanking _someone,_ definitely not God, that he hadn't touched him otherwise all hell would have broke loose. Not that he doubts his own ability to escape, but that he doesn't want to hear about how 'close' of an encounter it was from Nami for the next six weeks.

"Are you mute or something? How'd you even get into this school if you can't answer a damn question?" The alarmingly taller man is dressed in a sort of uniform, black slacks and undone blazer. White shirt and black long tie to match.

Luffy examines the situation, if he tries to run, maybe the guy will just give up and let him go. On the other hand, he could be one of those weirdos that Nami had told him about. How she'd witnessed a lot of men pine after people even when they'd try to leave. No one but Sanji comes to mind.

"Law, enough chatting on the phone or whatever you're doing. Talking to yourself. Get to class before you're late." An older male passes by, walks in between the two of them, Luffy still huddled up against the wall and the identified male, Law, nodding and saying he'll go in just a second.

The two watching the adult turn the corner and that's when Luffy notices his expression change.

"Oh no." Law groans, Luffy only wondering what he's thinking up right now. It all looks like it's slowly starting to make sense to him, and to Luffy too. Because he has no idea how any of that shit works, he doesn't know how long it takes for someone to realize they can see him. Maybe it just takes the idiots a bit longer, and from this one... he was an idiot.

"Are you- you know?" Law furrows his brows, asks in a low voice and Luffy blinks a couple times before swallowing the bucket of spit that'd formed in his mouth and nods. Definitely an idiot.

"Oh for gods sake," Luffy watches him nearly hit himself in the face, groans and he looks like he's the one who's just got caught, "I mean, _literally."_ He adds and Luffy's got to admit that's a good one.

Law walks closer towards him and Luffy thinks he's got to be a real idiot if he actually touches him.

"Right, I can't touch you, and you can't talk." He says aloud and Luffy nods, mouths that he's an idiot. Law obviously being able to read what he'd said, not liking the comment. He watches him come closer despite knowing this.

"They've got one heavy alarm system here. If I touch you, you're pretty much dead." Law nearly whispering, leans in closer to what Luffy thinks, is inspect him like he's a fine piece of artwork or _something._ "Shit senses your aura like a fire's smoke, you'd have maybe, four, five seconds tops, to get out of here before someone has a gun pointed to your head." He says, and Luffy thinks yeah, yeah thats enough. He's quicker than four or five seconds.

"Or I could kill you right now." Law says and Luffy furrows his own brows, thinks he wouldn't dare. But he would, probably. And that's what has him nearly about to piss his own pants.

"I won't, don't worry. Wouldn't want to get my hands dirty." Law tells him, backs away and gives Luffy the much needed space he needs to _breathe,_ watches Law pull out a piece of paper and pen from his bag and start drawing. Like this is any fucking time to do that.

"Here," Law says, hands him the paper he'd used and Luffy takes hold of it, very hesitantly, "It's a map to this forest from here. Go there, I want to actually talk to you."

Luffy mouths an 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' that only gets Law to laugh, like it's some joke. He fails to see whats even remotely funny about any of this, and he's got the most open sense of humour there is.

"I don't expect you to go. But I'll be there if you do. Again, I just want to talk." Law reassures him and yeah, humans are _really_ convincing. Not really, though. Thinks about ripping up the paper in front of his face and saying _'fuck your forest'_ , but doesn't. Knows better than to trust him. Law putting the pen back in his bag and turning to leave.

"I'll see you at five." He says and turns the corner. Luffy's left to shit his pants freely, because he'd be lying if he said he wasn't.

* * *

Sitting up in a tree, Luffy looks down at the obvious pathway meant for leisurely walking or whatever else people did. Waits for Law to walk down it. He's not one to be good with time, doesn't even own a watch or anything that humans use, so he just kills time by throwing twigs at birds. And it's the most boring two and a half hours of his _existence_ before Law walks down the dirt road. He throws a branch down at him too, for making him wait so long mostly. Wishes it was a rock or something _harder,_ but it'll have to do.

"Was that necessary? An 'I'm here' would suffice." Law shouts from below, rubs his head as if Luffy _had_ thrown a rock. Gives him an 'are you stupid' look and Law realizes.

"Are you going to stay up there the entire time?" He asks and Luffy thinks about going down. It'd certainly make communication easier, so he does. Jumps down and makes it look like no big deal. Any other person would have fallen to their death.

Stays a good distance away from Law regardless.

"Can I?" Law asks, Luffy thinks he's much more polite than any other of the humans he'd listened to talk about them. Nods and holds out his hand, Law giving it a little tap with his fingertips and it does the trick. Luffy's quick to pull his hand back and take a few steps away from him too.

"I swear, if you try to kill me right now I should just warn you I'm pretty fucking badass and I could kill you too-"

"Relax, would you? I'm not going to try anything. I just want to ask you some questions." Law tells him, walks a few steps to sit down on a large log and Luffy's fine where he is. Doesn't mind standing. Still cautious.

"Or should I make you give me a reason not to kill you on the spot?" He asks, Luffy furrowing his brows and takes a step back.

"I'm fucking with you. Here." Law pulls out a knife from behind and tosses it to the floor between them; Luffy wonders what else he has on him.

"That's all I have on me, and now it's on the ground." And that answers Luffy's question. Of course he could be bluffing, he probably _is bluffing._ Shit, why wouldn't he be? Luffy's completely unguarded, Law's probably got some other shit in his shoe or under the legs of his pants. Watching the other students train and such for even a few minutes was good enough to give him insight on where they hide weapons. If this were to go south he thinks he's swift enough to get to the knife before Law, but again, _bluffing._

"Okay." He says and Law just stares at him.

"You've got to be one hell of an idiot to come to some place so crowded." Law says, Luffy just rolls his eyes. If all this is going to be Law making comments at him, he's going to leave.

"You don't _look_ like a god."

"I'm not. That's the whole point of the _fallen_. Is that not in your little book?" Luffy points at his large bag, Law gives another laugh and he fails to see what's funny. The whole situation is awkward. Has never heard of a human and a fallen god just _talking._

"So I'm supposed to be that one in a million?" Law asks and it's more of him asking himself but Luffy gives a simple yeah anyways.

"Just terrific. As if studying you freaks wasn't bad enough now I've actually got to _see_ you." Law expects him to take _some_ offense, but he just stands there and stares back at him.

"How is this supposed to work?" Law asks and Luffy doesn't know what he's asking, really. He's too vague.

"How does what work?"

"This. I mean, do I just see you guys _all_ the time now?" Law just rubs his face, looks like he's in actual _shock._ Mixed with a lot of disgust.

"If we're around, yeah. I mean, if I wanted to, I could go for a stroll around town and no one could tell the difference between me and any other human. Everyone else will think I just look boring – so exactly like you," Luffy's kind of proud of the fact, Law just rolls his eyes, "but you guys, you _special_ ones, you can tell. It's in our aura." Luffy says, and it's obvious to Law. There's a white sort of smoke like essence floating around him.

"But it's not worth the risk- the stroll, I mean." Law clarifies, and Luffy gives him a few nods. He catches on.

"Bingo."

"And you can't talk unless we touch you, so if someone were to ask you for directions-"

"I'd be screwed. Or just stand and look stupid, kind of like the way you did earlier, and hope they go away." Luffy jokes, tries to lighten up this serious atmosphere but it's not working. It just gets Law to glare at him and hum.

"There seems to be a lot more of _you_ guys now, though." It's a complaint, yeah. And Luffy hardly ever complains unless it's about food.

"What? 'You guys?'"

"You annoying one in a million. I think it should be one in a hundred, or even _ten._ You guys pop out babies like it's nothing. Don't you know the meaning of just… calming down?" Luffy asks genuinely and Law laughs at it. It makes Luffy seem innocent despite obviously knowing at least where babies do come from.

"It's not that they just _pop_ out with the ability. At least it _used_ to be something some develop overtime, now they're more… artificial." Law's choice of words couldn't be any less creepy when combined with the tone of his voice and the odd calm collected nature he gives off. Though Luffy knows he's said it time and time again he wouldn't do anything, he can't help but feel on edge.

"What do you mean?" For Luffy, he's never really known how any of the whole 'sensory' shit worked, so now that he's got Law, who's obviously more than willing to talk since it seems he likes the sound of his own voice, he'll learn from him. Which churns his stomach, but it's the only way.

"I mean, men who have the ability, you know, get their sperm taken and implanted into a woman with the hopes of bearing a child who has the ability." Law says it like it's no big deal and Luffy's left staring back at him confused for a couple of seconds like he can't believe the shit he's hearing. Who could?

"I thought… it wasn't… genetic?" He questions, eyebrows furrowed and he's just so desperately confused. He's never heard of such a thing existing, this "fake ability". And to do it all based on _hope_ too, sounded absurd. Unless there was a catch, there was probably a catch.

"Yeah, it wasn't. Science is a magnificent thing." Law's eyes lighten up with the one sentence and Luffy thinks at least there's one thing he doesn't sound slightly murderous saying.

"Not if you're me it isn't." He's practically pouting and Law has to agree with him.

"That's fair."

"Wouldn't they be too young even if they had the ability?" All this new knowledge has him incredibly curious and he knows if Shanks or Ace were here they'd tell him to get as much information as he can. So he'll try. He's not good with picking the right questions, so his trying might not be up to par with what they'd hope it to be.

"You'd be surprised at how much the government just… doesn't care." Law says calmly, and it's back to creeping Luffy out. Does he not care that no one cares these kids are being used? Is everyone just heartless on this planet?

"That's weird. Are they trying to build some freakish army?"

"You're really calling _us_ freaks?" Law asks like he's offended, eyebrow raised as if he can't believe Luffy's just said that.

"Who're the ones making fake babies, me or you?" Again, it's fair. Law just hums and looks out into the distance like he's at a loss of words. He knows it himself, that it is… freakish.

"It's a new thing, I don't think any of the kids that have been born with it are older than the age of 10. So if you're worried about any toddlers or preteens chasing after your life I think you can calm down, at least for a few more years. Then they'll become lethal human weapons, at least that's what I presume they're trying to do." And Law knows he really, _really,_ shouldn't be saying any of this, the very least not to his enemy. He wouldn't even know any of this if it weren't for Rocinante, who just comes home and complains about work, work, work, nearly 24/7.

And Luffy's left with all this new information he has about no idea how to comprehend or process. All that he knows is that it's creepy as hell, and also fucking weird. So pretty much just a really unsettling topic of discussion. He just stands on a pile of dirt, wonders if he should go back now and report this as if he's some kind of militant who's doing some secret inside job. Doesn't know what good any of it will really bring to anyone really, but it's his _duty,_ in the same sense it is a militants, to tell Shanks. just scoffs and turns his head when he hears a loud caw from a bird, watches it fly from a tree to another, and again.

"Those are _birds."_ Law says, smug face and all.

"I know what birds are, jackass." Luffy spits back. Does everyone think they don't know _anything_ about humans and earth?

"This is a pain in the ass. You know, anyone who finds out they've got this stupid ability is supposed to let the headmaster know. So they can "use it to the best of my ability", it's just another ploy to exploit us." Law groans with the last part, Luffy doesn't really get what he's talking about. Could be some weird interior group that controls everything on the outside.

"Are you going to tell them?" He wonders if Law will tell them about him too.

"No. It'll be our little secret." Law's words _sound_ convincing, but Luffy's really hesitant to buy it.

"Why? Wouldn't it be better for you?" It's weird that Law would just, _not_ tell anyone. Just keep it to himself.

"How so?"

"I don't know, I heard some weird guy yelling about how prestigious a student becomes when they do."

"I've killed enough of you guys, I think I can let one slide." Law says, plays with his lip while he does. He looks way too comfortable for a conversation this serious.

"How many is enough?" Luffy's stomach twists with the murderous tone Law uses while speaking, like he's constantly threatening him even though he said he wouldn't do anything.

"Who knows? I lost count after forty." The way Law says it sends shivers down Luffy's spine. With a sick smile and steady tone it's bad enough he's with him alone, in a secluded area, but he can't exactly fight back the way he is either. Could throw a couple of punches and try to make a getaway, but that's all.

"Aren't you even going to _try_ to kill me?" Law asks him and Luffy's surprised at the question.

"Do I look like I'm going to kill you?"

"Well you _look_ like you've got to use the bathroom." Law gives him that and Luffy glares, "So no, but aren't you all cold blooded murders? Isn't it some unspoken rule you get off on that kind of shit?"

"Is that what they teach you in _school_?" Luffy asks, begins to think this whole school thing is really stupid. Does nothing but teach them lies.

"Are they wrong?"

"Yeah. Yeah they're wrong." Luffy specifies, makes sure he _knows._ If he could get one person to understand that then maybe the world isn't _too_ bad. "You talk like you really hate us."

"Well, yeah." Law says it like Luffy should know, like it's a given. Someone this curious isn't exactly easy to distinguish from those that were constantly yelling about murder.

"Why?"

"You're funny, you really think I'd trust you?" He gives a throaty laugh and it's nearly terrifying.

"Well I trust you." For the most part, he does.

"That's stupid of you."

"You said you wouldn't kill me. So I trust you." Luffy says it with such conviction Law has to pause and just stare back at him. There's a lot of that in this weird interaction. Just staring. Analyzing.

"None of our material says you guys are gullible. I guess that's just something you have to learn through experience." Says the last part mostly to himself and Luffy looks like he's trying to get ready to kick his ass.

"So why'd you get kicked out of heaven then?" Law asks him and it's surprising to Luffy, that they even know that much.

"Why the hell would I tell you? You haven't even told me your _name_ and you want me to tell you something like that?" Not all true, because he knows his name. But believes its common curtsey to introduce himself.

"It's Law. But you already knew that, I'm sure." He's much smarter than Luffy, he has to give him that. Doesn't like the near permanent smug look on his face. "And you?"

"Luffy." He mumbles, looks at the dirt while saying it.

"Fine, nice to meet you." Law gives him a smile, Luffy tries to return it but he's still skeptical of his intentions.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you going to tell me now?" Law asks, the guy is too curious for his own good. Like a cat.

"No."

Law hums, goes on to ask him what seems like an endless list of questions. Looks much too interested for him not to have some sort of ulterior motive. Luffy just hasn't figured it out yet. It was never really his _job_ to. Nami and Robin took care of that. But if they were here now, they'd probably only be seen for a few seconds before dragging his ass back home. So he answers the ones he knows. Others that are too nosy he tells Law to shove it and move to the next question. And they go on like that until the sun starts setting and Law tells him he needs to go.

Luffy, couldn't feel any more relieved. Never took the quiet looking mischievous type to be such a chatter box and thinks its better now that he's asked all that he needs to. Luffy can just never bother with him again.

"Can you come by again tomorrow?" But there goes that idea, Law asking him to come back.

"Are you crazy? This was bad enough-"

"I already told you I wasn't going to kill you or anything." Law's reassurance sounds genuine, but no, _no._ Luffy can't fall into it.

"What the hells the _'or anything'_?"

"Hmm... Tell people I can see you. That you're standing right next to me. I could pretend to show you around and lure you into a trap, get you killed. Maybe get you to bring over some of your friends, get them killed too." Law suggests and the very thought of Law outing him like that is enough to make him want to throw hands.

"This was a mistake." Luffy mutters under his breath, he never should have came to meet Law. Never should have gone to the damn school in the first place.

"A mistake? Wouldn't you consider this to be fate? Us meeting and neither of us killing each other?" He didn't know he'd said it loud enough for Law to hear. The way Law talks is like a different language, called _sarcasm._ Can't fucking tell if he's being serious or just trying to fuck around with him again.

"Are you kidding? Why would I?" Luffy spits back, almost like he's offended by the question. Obviously Law has reasoning behind being so persistent in talking to him, otherwise he must be crazy.

"Good question." Law says it so casually Luffy's jaw drops a bit and he's kind of in shock. Watches him rub his chin like he's in deep thought or some shit.

"Why do _you?"_ Luffy can't help his curiosity.  
"I have a feeling." Law tells him and it's a really dumb excuse or reason or whatever it is.

"A _feeling_. I thought you hated me." Luffy doesn't get it. Law nodding back to him like he thinks Luffy's illiterate.

"Yes, a feeling. Is that weird? Can't be any weirder than you getting your ass kicked out-"

"Okay okay, whatever. Fate shmate, I don't care about that crap." Luffy's not one to give a damn about stuff like that. Not anymore, at least.

"You don't seem to act like _them._ And I commend myself on having a good judgment of character." Law tells him, sounds like he hopes it'll boost Luffy's ego and get him to come again, but all it does is make him more curious.

"Who's them?" Luffy asks, for the one who was supposed to be asking questions, Law makes Luffy think up a ton of his own. And Law answers about every two out of twenty.

"Irrelevant. Just come back here tomorrow." Law's voice is demanding, Luffy can't be intimidated just by that alone. Or so he likes to think, he just scoffs and gives Law a laugh that makes him seem desperate for wanting to talk to him.

"In your dreams." Luffy turns around, senses sharp in case Law tries to pull something at the last second and starts to walk away. He doesn't hear anything, looks back briefly and Law's still sitting on the log. Looking up at the sky like he's never seen it before and Luffy takes it as an opportunity to portal the fuck out of this shitty forest.

* * *

Luffy's home now, free from Law's questions and over the top peering and examining of his body. Which isn't all that different than any other humans, at least not anymore. He's got marks, sort of like tattoos humans would get to just get, his holding abilities within them. Though they're sealed, they're still pretty to look at. Criss-crossing around his arms and down to his hands, black streaks all the way to his wrists. He's being bombarded with questions from Usopp and Chopper, not even twenty seconds after he walks in, who're told to keep their voice down by Zoro, unless they want Nami on Luffy's case _again._ And no one wants that.

"What was it like?" Zoro asks, cut short with Usopp and Chopper yelling.

"Did you _kill_ anyone?!" Usopp screeches and Chopper follows.

"Did you get caught?!" Leave it to the two of them to make a big scene.

"It was fine." Is all he replies with, makes his way to the bar and Zoro hands him a drink, much needed. Of course now the question of how to bring up this new information he has without letting it slip he _did_ get caught is brought to his attention. One that's a little too short for him to have enough time to think of a plan.

"Fine?" Chopper questions, doesn't like such a short and uninteresting response.

"That's it?" The same goes for Usopp. He figures if _anyone_ were to go and come back with some kind of interesting story, it'd be Luffy.

"Yeah." He has to think quick, maybe he can get away with not telling his friends. All he really needs to do is tell Shanks anyways.

"He definitely got caught." Usopp groans, met with Chopper's agreement.

"Totally."

"Did you kill the person who saw you?" Zoro steps in as if he's known Luffy to be some murderous monster. Which he is _not._

"No. I'm telling you it was fine! Some guys were yelling about how to kill us, where to stab and shit, it was kind of weird." Luffy tells them, leaves out all the shit Law had told him.

"Weird how?" Zoro further questions, it's been ages since he'd gone down just for some regular recon.

"I mean some guy was telling them where precisely to stab. Like we have some weakness-"

"We _do."_ Zoro intervenes as if Luffy had forgotten.

"I know, I mean _besides_ that. They wouldn't know what ours is, there's no way. But they think our necks or mid back is some vital spot. It's hilarious but creepy at the same time. They spend a lot of time on us." Luffy tells him, Usopp and Chopper. The three of them just staring back in unison before Zoro agrees with him.

"That's weird."

"I mean, I guess we do too, but we don't you know, _study_ how to kill them." Luffy says, though he knows Shanks has at least fifty books on humans, all of which he knows Robin has read at least thirty times.

"Right, we just go down and kill em free handed." Zoro wiggles his eyebrows, makes a threatening face and Luffy nods in his direction.

"Exactly."

"That's not any better!" Chopper shouts, the kid was too pure to be harmful to even a bug.

"Well think of it this way. We, go down and it'll be about, give or take ten minutes until we find someone. Then you approach them, stab em' or whatever method it is you want to do. They die." Zoro explains, Chopper can't help but cower at the tone he uses. "Humans on the other hand, seem to spend hours, days on end, trying to figure out our damn _weak_ spots. That's our difference. That their entire bodies are weak. Ours, not so much." Zoro finishes off. For someone so lazy and sleeping nearly all the time, he's a knowledgeable guy.

"But you still have to be careful, some of them are significantly smarter than others." He adds, since Chopper's hopeful look makes him seem very clueless to the dangers they do pose against them.

"I saw one guy who was head butting a dummy that I think was supposed to be one of us?" Luffy tells them, Usopp and Chopper both begin laughing at the thought of it. Even try to act it out, Chopper being the human. Usopp overreacting his death.

"What an idiot, does he think we'll die if we get a little skull to the abdomen?" Zoro comments to Luffy, just gives him a shrug, "I guess."

"Humans are pathetic."

"You said it, Zoro." Usopp says, Zoro just grunts in agreement. Of course he's right.

Luffy doesn't know when he'd become so secretive. If it were anything else, he'd come home, kicking open the doors and shouting everything about his day to his friends. Who were as close to him as blood. But he just keeps meeting Law to himself. Keeps that he got caught, had an actual _conversation_ with a human, put all his trust into him, to himself. It's no one else's business really. And Law said it too, that it'd be their little secret.

So it will be.

"Ah, Luffy, you're back." Luffy's attention turns to look at the man he's been struggling to find a way to talk to. Shanks.

"Oh, yeah!" He makes it enthusiastic, like heck yeah he's back.

"Ace and Sabo did good to find out some intel today, brought it to my attention." Of course they did, they we're much more impressive than Luffy could ever be. He just needs to get the words out too, and he can be up there to Shanks. Reliable.

"Intel for what?" Zoro speaks up from behind, Luffy doesn't know when he'd popped up like that. Doesn't know when he'd let his guard down like this.

"Some humans have been hiding a few of us hostage as a means for experimentation. We don't know what for, Ace and Sabo are still on it, but I suggest you two be prepared to receive details regarding a rescue soon." Shanks tells him and shit, it's one hell of a time to just _speak_ the fuck up, but he can't. Words are lodged in his throat like the big fucking log Law was sitting on earlier.

"We're going to get them out?" Zoro asks, sounds displeased with the fact.

"Of course, you wouldn't like it if we knew you were in that position and left you behind would you?" Shanks questions with a smile on his face like it's a light subject matter, Usopp and Chopper to their left cowering at the thought of being toyed with and tested upon.

"How do you know if they're good?" Chopper asks and his poor little voice is shaky and terrified.

" _Good?_ Dear boy, we're not good. We're nothing." Shanks tells him, expression dies down from the sadist smile to just literal emptiness. There's nothing on his face, it's fitting.

"I mean! What if they're the kind that murder, the bad ones?" Chopper shouts out and Usopp nods frantically behind him. It's been known some Fallen Gods go after others whenever they feel like it, a sort of _'just because'_ thing. And no one really wants a jackass like that where they live.

"There's no distinction between bad and good for us. We _are_ the bad ones. We're the ones who're nothing, the ones that don't matter. But nonetheless, experimentation doesn't sound too fun, does it? And surely it'll give them some sort of insight to us, and we can't let that happen." Shanks further explains the fact and it looks like it makes some sense to Chopper now, but his fright has yet to dissipate from his face. Usopp's giving him a run for his money on who looks the most scared of the thought of bringing someone possible of murdering them all when their backs are turned.

Shanks leaves it at that, just turns to Zoro and Luffy and gives them a final warning, "You two, be ready." And leaves the room with that. Zoro himself looking ready as ever and has really been itching for some sort of a fight for nearly eight months. Ever since Nami had fallen she'd refused to let him go out and get hurt, purely out of her own worry for their well being. Not that any of them deserved it.

And so Luffy's left to his own thoughts now, his mind somehow blocking out the various cries out from Usopp and Chopper that get shut down by Zoro's bellowing. Then followed by Zoro's excruciatingly detailed methods of beheading which only makes the two shriek louder. He's a real demon, but it's all fun and games, at least for him.

He'll just have to find another time to tell Shanks. Or like Law said… keep it as their little secret.

* * *

Law sees the remnants of a portal dissipate, and Luffy's gone. Somehow he can still feel his presence around him, but he's fairly certain he's not hiding in the shrubs or up in a tree to wait him out or anything. Stands up and stretches, throws his bag over his shoulder. Walks over to the knife he'd thrown to the ground and tosses it up in the air, catching it by the handle every time while he makes his way home.

And now he's got a problem on his hands. Because he knows the punishment of not telling the higher ups what he can see will be well, no short of painful. And excruciatingly, at that. But he's always been one to be opposed to their methods of killing. Doesn't find the big deal in it. They treat Fallen Gods like actual humans, putting them to death without a fair trial. It's not justice in any sense, it's just cold blooded murder. No matter which way you look at it. And Law can keep it to himself, no one has to know. He doesn't expect a ton of them to just pop up and become a threat out of nowhere.

Trusts Luffy to keep it to himself as well, as much as it pains him to do so. Knows that humans with the ability become more of a threat, and therefore more of a target. Not that getting killed scares him, it's just a bother. He has a lot he thinks he wants to do, and dying now, would just be inconvenient. Not to mention it'd probably be devastating to Rocinante.

Walks up the trail, out of the forest and he can see the top of the city from there, though it's still out in the distance. Such a fucked up an controlled city he hates he has to go back to. Would rather live in the forest if he could, but Rocinante's no fan of bugs. Or birds. Or nature in general, so there goes that idea.

He doesn't know whether or not he should tell him either. It's a 50/50 thing, where he'll either get pissed off and force him to tell the higher ups, or he'll keep quiet too. And it'll be their secret, mostly, no- entirely to keep Law alive. Because Rocinante too, knows how it feels to be punished by the monsters that call themselves the government.

Has a lot to think about on his way home that very well brings up a headache, pounding right under his temples.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's just so cool writing an AU that isn't something "modern day" related and it's just _so. fun._ ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy and what not, let me know what you think because I'm having a blast writing this, but knowing if you enjoy it too gives me +50 ego points. So fuel me. Please. Lots of love. ~S.


End file.
